Harmless
by Stevie
Summary: Temporary title. A MWPP era fic. A mysterious new student is found abandoned by Hogwarts. Dumbledore thinks it would be harmless to take her in, but she has a dark secret. The question is, what is it? R&R!
1. I

Disclaimer- I don't own anything in this story that you recognize. 'S as simple as that. ^.^  
  
A/N- For once, I actually had the enitre plot of this story worked out BEFORE I started writing it. Shock of the century, I know. The plot just came to be in second period debate a few days ago, and I suspect it will be quite good. Erm, the plot will be, atleast. As far as my writing goes, that's up to you to decide. Make sure to review if you value your life and/or want to see more from me. o.~  
  
Rain drizzled through the hazy evening air, fogging up the carriage windows and leaving hazy, smearing paths against the glass. A very wet and irritable group of 17-year-olds, known to most as Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew, were piled inside, leaning against the carriage walls and grumbling. The novelty of attending Hogwarts had long ago worn off, and the group saw it more as another year at school than an adventure.  
Peter sniffled and pulled out a polka-dotted hanky, honking into it loudly.  
"Ugh, wormtail, cut it out, would you? You're going to make me vomit." Snapped a tallish, raven-haired boy.  
"'M sorry, Sirius, but it's quite neccesary. I 'ave a cold, you know." Sirius scowled, resting his broad chin against the palm of his hand and gazing absent-mindedly out the window.  
"I reckon we'll be at school soon." drawled the one called Remus.  
James snorted, not bothering to look up from his fingernails, which he seemed to be examining. "You don't say."  
"Mmmm..." answered the first, obviously not recognizing his friend's sarcasm.  
Without warning, the carriage came to a rather bumpy stop, sliding a bit on the wet ground. The four teenagers pried themselves out of their seats and made their way to the castle, not bothering to hide their reluctance to do so. The near-constant grim weather of the summer had dampened their spirits considerably, and combined with the up-coming pressure of their impending NEWTs going back to school was not at all appealing. Sirius sighed, dragging his feet, apparently either not noticing or not caring that rain was pouring all around him. " 'Urrey it up, Padfoot We're going to miss the sorting!" Called James from ten or fifteen yards ahead. Sirius shrugged, figuring he honestly didn't much care, but picked up his pace a little to try and catch his friend.  
  
Yet another A/N- This chapter is short, but the rest will be lots longer. Really, they will. Pinkie promise! *Holds out pinkie finger* Please review and give me your thoughts. Updates come muuuuch faster when I get reviews. Really, they do. 


	2. II

Disclaimer- No money, No owny, No suey!  
  
A/N- Simply to prove my point that I write faster when I get reviews, here's chapter II, less than 48 hours after I first posted this story! Thanks for all the kind words, Elle and PIP. This one's for you.  
  
The foursome found themselves being ushered into the castle by a tutting, elderly professor muttering things about pneumonia.  
  
Peter in the front, eager to become warm and dry again, and Sirius bringing up the rear, looking mildly displeased. Maneuvering through the  
  
hoards of cranky and rain-soaked students, they took their usual seat at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Peter cluthed the bottems of his robes in his pink, piggy hands and began squeezing them out.  
  
"Wormtail, honestly. Are you a wizard or not?" snapped Sirius irritably, drumming his fingers on the dark, smooth surface of the table.  
  
"Paddy, darling, do you think you could be just a wee bit nicer? You're dreadful company today..." Remarked the messy haired  
  
boy.  
  
"He's right you know, Padfoot. Why are you in such a god-awful mood today?" questioned Remus, sounding a bit concerned. He  
  
flicked his wand easily and magically dried Peter's robes, then his own.  
  
Sirius scowled, not relishing the thought of reliving his entire summer to his three best friends. Really, once had been enough.  
  
"You'd be this way, too, if you'd just spent a full three monthes with my family." He lowered his voice. "Bunch of bloody nutters if you ask  
  
me... Slytherins, the lot of them." He paused. "And they all hate me." He added finally with a sigh, feeling rather whiney and childish.  
  
"Well, Paddy, that's why you should be positively thrilled. You have the whole year ahead of you. The whole year without them."  
  
said Remus, trying to sound as happy and encouraging as possible. Sirius shrugged and averted his eyes, feeling a little silly to have even  
  
brought it up. He was seventeen, for God's sake! Not some little toddler who needed to be comforted every ten minutes.  
  
Sirius let his vision wander up to the enchanted ceiling. The rain was pouring down more violently now, crashing to the earth from  
  
far above them and evaporating into nothingness just a few inches from their heads. The sky was jet black and murky with thick layers of  
  
clouds. A bolt of lightning snaked it's way across the heavens, etching tiny hairline cracks like a spider's web above them.  
  
"Excuse me." Commanded a quiet but firm voice from the front of the hall. The room fell silent, and hundreds of young faces  
  
turned towards the voice. It belonged to Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts's rather recently appointed new Headmaster. "If no one has any  
  
objections I should think we would be ready to commence now." He said pleasantly, adjusting his half-moon spectacles. A plump, grinning  
  
witch in deep purple robes was ceremoniously placing the Sorting Hat on to a three-legged stool at the head of the room, looking as though  
  
she felt quite important.  
  
"First years, up here, if you please." commanded Dumbledore, beckoning to a twitching and very wet looking crowd of eleven-year-  
  
olds who appeared positively terrified. "No need to be frightened." he assured them.  
  
At that exact moment the hat sprung to life, singing it's song out of some grotesque mouth that seemed to be made up of a rip at  
  
the bottom of the hat and it's brim. The four marauders found themselves unable to pay attention as the hat's tune droned on and on,  
  
sounding virtually identical to last years with the exception of a few changed adjectives here and there. Peter even fell asleep and began  
  
snoring rather loudly until James elbowed him not-so-discreetly in the ribs. Sirius concerned himself more with staring at the sky with  
  
fascination, watching intently as lightning drew electric patterns in the sky, faded, and then reappeared again with even more fantastic  
  
designs than before.  
  
The hat finished it's song collapsed back into it's old shape, looking again like a regular, ordinary piece of headwear. The plump  
  
witch bowed deeply, not bothering to hide her enthusiasm, and took her seat at the staff table. "Thank you, Rosemary. That will be all." said  
  
Dumbledore genially with a nod, eyes sparkling. The witch grinned and gave him the thumbs up.  
  
The sorting ceremony began. First up was Alana Addly, who became a Ravenclaw. Remus gazed vaguely towards the sorting, a  
  
fake smile pasted on his face, eyes glazed over. Peter swung in and out of consciousness, head laid down on his folded arms, a puddle of  
  
drool forming under them. James gazed affectionatly at a certain red-haired young woman and traced the woodgrain of the table with his  
  
index finger, and Sirius continued his staring contest with the ceiling.  
  
Five minutes passed. Aaron Dublin became a hufflepuff. James fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
Five more minutes. Lydia Hanse joined the Gryffindor house, requiring clapping and false enthusiasm from the marauders. Remus  
  
was the only one of the four who pulled off looking even somewhat interested. Peter looked horribly gleeful to the point of demented,  
  
James was very obviously apathetic, and Sirius just looked pained.  
  
The minutes creeped by the hours. The four boys watched with less- than-fascination as Sebastien Kennedey became a  
  
Slytherin...Thomas Parrisoll became a Hufflepuff....Chamillia Tye became a Ravenclaw....and finally Karen White also joined the  
  
Hufflepuff house.  
  
The tables were suddenly covered with an enormous feast, more than enough to feed the students of Hogwarts. The Marauders  
  
each filled their plates with as much as they could possibly hold, thrilled beyond reason to be finished with the ceremony.  
  
"Gods, that took forever, didn't it?" remarked Peter through a large bite of roll, sending crums flying.  
  
"You're telling me, Wormtail. Pass the potatoes." Replied Remus.  
  
"Urgh, Bloody Hell, Pete. Shut your mouth when you chew..." said Sirius to Peter, shovelling gobs of potatoes on to his plate  
  
before sending them in Remus's direction.  
  
Just as the four Marauders had finally began to really settle back down into Hogwarts, getting used to and even enjoying returning  
  
to their "second home" for their seventh and final time, the heavy wooden doors swung open with great force, smashing into stone walls  
  
with a dull thud. Rain poured in, crashing against the floor, and claps of lightning and thundered sounded through the inky darkness. A tall,  
  
stern-looking woman stood in the doorway, soaking wet and looking agitated. Remus recognized her as Professor Bramble, the Astronomy  
  
teacher.  
  
She spoke gravely to Dumbledore. "Professor, you may want to come have a look at this."  
  
"I'll be right out, Veta." Replied Dumbledore calmly, plucking his his cloak from the back of his chair and striding towards where  
  
she stood.  
  
"It's urgent." She insisted, turning on her heel and ushering him out the door.  
  
A/N2- Firstly, I am aware of the minor canon mistake about Sirius's family. True, Sirius did run away at 16. However, I am assuming hear that he still returned the following summer, whether or not he was very excited about doing so. And since I'm the author, that's my prerogative to do that. So nyah ^.^. Also, I'm sorry that this chapter is rather slow-moving. It's neccesary, I promise. M'kay? Good. The ever-so-mysterious new student emerges in the next chapter, so please review! Updates come faster when you do, I promise. 


End file.
